


Boys Night In

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Het, Incest, Intoxication, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Boys Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



  
**Title:** Boys Night In  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Ginny (established Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione implied)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1290  
 **Content:** Drunkenness, het, fellatio, cunniligus, sixty-nine, rimming, light anal play, incest, partner swap * The partner swap is done on the sly though the boys involved do not object in the slightest (though they aren't planning to admit that to anyone). I don't consider this dub-con or infidelity though your mileage may vary.*  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) for the once over. Written for [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) for her birthday. One of the things you asked for at Christmas was 'Ron/Ginny, intoxicated'. Somehow I didn't think you'd mind a bit of Harry/Hermione to go along with it. ;) Happy birthday, bb!  <3

Ron and Harry stumbled back to their shared flat, three sheets to the wind.

"Shhh!" Harry hissed loudly as he fumbled with the key. "Don't want to wake them."

Ron shuddered. He could easily imagine the lecture Hermione would give him in the morning and suddenly remembered they were all out of Sober Up potion. His head throbbed in anticipation of the hangover to come.

"Lemme try," he said and took the key from Harry, whose eyes were falling shut even as he stood, one hand on the doorjamb. Ron managed to turn the key on the third try and the door flew open with both their weights against it.

"Oops." Harry laughed then covered his mouth like a child, Ron shutting and locking the door behind them. They both left their cloaks and shoes as they walked, not bothering to take the time to put them in their proper place.

If they were going to get a lecture, might as well make it worth it, Ron thought, snickering.

Their bedrooms were opposite each other and Harry mumbled good night as Ron said the same.

Ron stripped off his clothes, tossing them toward the corner, his skin chilled by the night air. Lifting the corner of the duvet, Ron slid into bed and pressed himself against Hermione's sleep warm body.

"Mmm," she moaned and pressed back against him. Even though he was quite drunk, his cock perked up at the sound, the brush of her warm skin against him enough to rouse him from his drunken stupor.

He reached around her body for one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh as he rocked his hips, thrusting against her bare arse. It wasn't like Hermione to sleep in the nude but maybe she knew he'd want a post pub-fuck.

Maybe _she_ wanted him, Ron thought drunk with pride.

Burying his face in the hair of her neck, he inhaled her scent, familiar and comforting. Her fingers reached behind her and pulled his head toward her neck where he pressed kisses and sucked long and hard at the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder.

She canted her hips back, his cock sliding toward her cunt. He felt the heat of her and suddenly _needed_ to be buried inside her more than he needed air to breathe. Pulling her hip back, he lifted her leg, angling toward her but couldn't quite push all the way in. He grunted, frustrated, and she rolled onto her back, one leg hooking over his hips and he shoved into her wet heat in a single thrust.

In this new position he could suck on a nipple as he fucked her, his other hand at her clit, teasing it. She writhed, moaned, urged him deeper.

He untangled their limbs and rolled on top of her, snapping his hips between her splayed thighs, her nails dragging down his back….

Her nails?

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind that didn't seem right but as his balls tightened and he lost his rhythm, he couldn't quite put a finger on what the problem might be. As light burst behind his eyelids, his body fell to the side, his cock slipping wetly from her.

He would let her clean herself up if she wanted to bother to get out of bed.

And Ron was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

~*~

Stripping out of his clothes, which likely smelled like a brewery—and possibly the floor of said brewery—Harry noticed the lump that was Ginny was sleeping on his side of the bed. He lifted the blanket and nudged her, but the second her touched her, she grabbed his wrist.

Not that he was about to complain.

Not when Ginny was all over him like a madwoman, pushing him down on the bed, hand stroking his cock firmly, lips tugging at one of his nipples. His hands went straight to her hair.

Perhaps she'd had Quidditch practice and he didn't remember as that was usually the only time her hair was so wild. Further consideration of the situation with her hair was forgotten completely when he felt her mouth engulf his cock, his hips snapping up reflexively.

Somewhere along the way though she turned her body toward him, knees to either side of his body, and he found her cunt in his face as she swallowed him down to the root.

"Fuck," he said, voice barely a whisper as her talented tongue teased his slit. Reaching up he pulled her body toward him and licked her from clit to cunt, her body shivering at the first pass.

He grinned widely and did it again, her whimpers felt more than heard as the sound vibrated around his cock. Feeling rather naughty, he continued the path all the way to her arsehole and she cried out as he licked it once more. He focused his attention there, laving and prodding the delicate skin with his tongue.

He'd never done that before, though he'd often wanted to, and it seemed she wanted more, pushing back against his face, her tits brushing his stomach as she sucked him.

She rolled his bollocks, pressed her fingers against the skin behind them and Harry knew he'd have to focus all his thoughts on her or he'd come in a second. Trying to ignore the pleasure he was feeling, he slipped a single finger into her arse and continued licking her cunt, his thumb settling over her clit, gently rubbing circles.

When her fingertip brushed his arsehole, he moaned and thrust up, shoving his cock deep into her mouth. He knew he was seconds away from coming and redoubled his efforts to bring her along with him, rubbing his rough, stubbled skin against the soft flesh of her thighs as he laved her clit over and over, trying to keep his own orgasm at bay.

As she began to shudder, hips rolling to meet him, arse muscles squeezing his finger, he let himself go and fucked her mouth, coming in hot spurts down her throat. Too exhausted to move, Harry swiped his hand across his mouth and barely registered her weight shifting as she climbed off him and curled up at his side.

The last thought he had as he drifted off was that maybe he should drink more often, if this was the welcome he'd get when he got home.

~*~

Harry's head was pounding.

 _Ron winced at the light coming in through the curtains._

Sitting up, Harry blinked several times then noticed his glasses on the table.

 _Ron threw off the duvet, the need to piss overwhelming._

Putting on his glasses, Harry sucked in a breath when he saw a charcoal grey skirt laid out over the chair.

 _Ron looked down, scratching his stomach absentmindedly, and saw a pair of fuchsia heels on the floor._

Unwilling to wake the other occupant of the bed, Harry crept slowly to the door and opened it as quietly as he could.

 _Heart pounding in his chest, Ron had his hand on the doorknob in three long strides._

Pulling the door closed, Harry turned and found himself face to face with Ron coming out of Harry's bedroom.

 _Ron took note of Harry's rumpled look and knew he was in the same state._

"Er—"

"Um—"

Harry turned toward the kitchen while Ron headed to the loo, both silently vowing never to speak of this. Ever. If they discussed it one of them might admit how much they enjoyed it.

~*~

Still in bed, Hermione waited until she couldn't hear footsteps anymore then Summoned her mobile phone.

~*~

 _How was it?_ Ginny read, a grin stealing across her face.

 _Brilliant,_ she typed out then hit 'Send'. 


End file.
